Can't make it without you
by Hale-to-the-Ya
Summary: After Logan's parents die when she is 9 she has to leave Forks and her best friends behind. After being sent to many different foster homes and parents Logan is sent to live with her old best friends, The Cullens
1. The new family

Unbelievable. My car wouldn't start this morning, which normally wouldn't bother me, but then, on my way to school the wheel poped off my skate board! So, I walked the rest of my way to school, not looking forward to the walk home. I put my headphones in without another thought. I put it on the song my friend Izzy wrote, he was an awesome singer. _I'm having a social breakdown! But no one seems to care. I'm having a social breakdown! I'm gonna rip out my hair! It may seem like I'm fine, but you can tell by the look in my eye, you better back off me, nobody I want to see! _Suddenly, I felt the urge to cry, I knew I wouldn't. I missed Izzy so much. I wish I would have died instead of him. He had so much to live for, so much he could have done with his life. I switched songs. Weightless came on, I started to get mad, even this song, it was something Izzy would have loved, but because of me he never got to listen to it.

I couldn't handle school now, I had to much on my mind. I walked to the local Cafe, skateboard in hand. I sat down, in one of the big seat by the counter. " Hey L.B, you want your usual?" my friend Regan said. I nodded emotionless. She put the coffee and muffin down in front of me.

" I'm assuming you don't want to talk about it?" She asked.

" I need to, but it hurts. It hurts my heart, it hurts my soul, it makes me want to cry, but I know I can't." I said, you could hear the sadness in my voice, but my face remained emotionless.

" This about Iz?" She asked, knowingly.

" Yes." I said sipping my coffee.

" Logan Lee Best, you know that was not your fault." Regan said sternly. I shook my head.

" But it is, if I hadn't of asked him to go to the concert with me he wouldn't have died. If I would have just gone by myself like I was planning on, Izzy would still be alive." I said even my voice emotionless now.

" You would have died though." She said.

" Yes, but I had nothing to live for, my parents are dead, well my whole family is dead. I'm not good at anything. Izzy had so many talents, he was so bright and cheery, his whole family misses him, and even if they don't say it, I know they blame me. As they should." I said, now nibbling at my muffin.

" Hey aren't you supposed to be at school?" Regan asked randomly.

" I can't, I have to much on my mind, I needed to just come calm down." I muttered.

" Evil witch is going to kick you out for this." She said sadly. She knew that this would make my foster mom send me away.

" I know, but it was a matter of time before she did anyways. And besides, I would rather live at an orphanage then with her." I said, getting up.

" Its been nice knowing ya hun." Regan said, still sad.

" You are a very kind person, and a very good friend, I'm sorry for all the trouble I brought into your life with my constant ramblings, I love you, and Thank you." I said leaving, I looked at the sign in the window one last time. It says ' A world without love, is a world not worth living in.' I knew it was true, and I also knew, that my world was a world not worth living in. I walked to the house very slowly, I never called it home, just the house. As soon as I set foot in the doorway, the evil witch started to yell.

" WHY ARE YOU NOT AT SCHOOL?" She hollered.

" I had to much on my mind this morning I couldn't deal with it." I said, staring directly into her eyes.

" WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SKIPPING SCHOOL?" She once again, yelled. I rolled my eyes.

" It doesn't really matter to me what you say, if it sounds like a good idea at the time, I'm going to do it. Even if you said, don't go cliff diving, if there was a time I wanted to, and I knew it wouldn't kill me, I would do it. " I said, emotionless, as I took off my scarf.

" OH! NO NEED TO TAKE THAT OFF! I HAVE HAD IT! YOU ARE FUCKING OUT OF HERE! I ALREADY CALLED DR. ELLIOT!" she said, when she said Dr. Elliot it was like a pain i my chest. Dr. Elliot was a good man, he never gave up on me.

" Okay." I said, and suddenly, she was taking all my boxes of stuff out to the front door.

" You are not aloud in my house anymore. Where is your key?" She said, very angrily.

" Up your ass and around the corner, if you go looking for it, and you see Paris Hillton, you've gone to far." I said as I stepped out side and shut the door. I tied the key to the biggest rock I could find and hurled it at her window as Dr. Elliot pulled up.

" Logan....Logan how could you? This is the 5th mom in 7 months." Dr. Elliot said, restless.

" Because you only give me to mom's who want to make me their personal slave, or who are such evil bitches that if I am overwhelmed by emotion, so I step out of school, they get pissy. I don't need another lecture on being inconsiderate. You set me up with people who have no idea what it is like to loose someone, that's why I do this." I said, as I loaded my boxes into his car. I sat down in the front seat. Dr. Elliot pulled out a picture of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There were 5 other teens there though. They were all adopted, I could tell because they looked nothing alike.

" This is your new family. It took several months of convincing to let you be there, so be happy. Its in Forks, Washington. I thought you might like being a little closer to home." Dr. Elliot was right, I wanted to be closer to home. I thought I wouldn't fit in here, they all looked happy, and nice and carefree, I just wasn't that.

" Okay Elliot. Thank you for putting me closer to home." I said, still looking at the picture.

" Welcome, get comfy, we will be there in a few hours." He said, I turned on the radio, and just let the country side take me in. I was shaken awake by Dr. Elliot.

" We are here." He said, his eyes looked so hopeful.

" Kik it." I said, smiling. I don't know, I had a good feeling about this family. I stretchedand got out to see a man and a women. They were inhumanly beautiful. I was happy that I could control my emotions, otherwise I would have gasped.

" Hello Logan." said the dad, " I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen." now I understand why I was sent here. I raised an eyebrow at Dr. Elliot and he looked down.

" Your not a Shrink? Are you? Elliot if he is a Shrink you better get back in the car right now and take me to an orphanage." I said angrily. I couldn't keep the anger off my face.

" No." Dr. Cullen laughed, " I'm not a shrink, I'm a brain surgeon." I sighed and smiled with relief.

" Well that's fantastic then." I said, still smiling.

" This is my wife Esme." He said, pointing to the woman beside him.

" Hello to both of you, its very nice to meet you. I would like to thank you-" I said but was cut off by a boy running out of the house. He seemed familiar....

" LOGAN BERRY!" He yelled, he was my best friend from Kindergarden through 4th grade. He gave me that nick name, shortened to L.B.

" EMMY-BEAR!" I yelled and jumped into his open arms and hugged him. I had missed him almost as much as my parents, just as much as I missed Izzy.

" I missed the hell out of you Bitch! You forgot to email me!" I said as I hugged him.

" Sorry Bitch, at the time my computer was taken away." He said and put me down. We did our hand shake.

"Look at you Em! I told you, you were going to be the biggest guy ever if you kept eating that many corn dogs." I said laughing.

" Oh, and you with your half a corn dog being all anorexic." He said Lifting me up.

" Emmett, put down the girl!" I heard a girls voice say. He put me down and I looked at the girl...again fimilar..

" ROSIE???" I yelled, she looked at me with her head cocked for a minuet.

" L.B?" she yelled. We did our hand shake then said, " Flower Berry powers unite." I hugged her with all my might, I knew her because well I was friends with all of Emmett's family whenever we were littler.

" GUYS GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE! ITS L.B!" Rosalie called into the house, the first one I saw run out was Jasper. I ran over to him and he pulled me into a big hug.

" You have no idea how much I missed you Jazz." I said into his neck.

" Not nearly as much as I missed you." He said. Edward walked out of the house , hand in hand with Bella.

" EDDIE! BELLSY!" I said and ran over. They saw me and their faces brightened. We ran into a hug. I had missed them alot. I concluded in my mind. We let go and Emmett came over, I jumped onto his back and sat on his shoulders.

" ELLIOT! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY THE COOLEST PERSON ALIVE!" I yelled and Emmett pounded the air.

" Well," Elliot laughed," It seems I don't have to do the 24 hour check. Logan, I'll see you next month. And I am sending you to therapy weather you like it or not. Every other Tuesday afternoon, if you don't talk to him, he will provoke you. " Elliot said seriously.

" Oh, and does this one know how to restrain a non-crazy person who knows how to kick him in his family jewels?" I asked.

" You only know how to do that 'cause I taught you!" Rose said, partly laughing.

" Yes, he does." Elliot said.

" Well, then, lets see how much he can take of the Loganator!" I said as I fliped off of Emmetts shoulders.


	2. Logan's story

**_Disclaimer: (I forgot before, sad face.)_**

**_I sadly do not own Twilight. But if I did, Jasper would take over the world and fall in love with me. Edward would kill Bella, and fall in love with Alice. Finally, Emmett would go on, being hilarious with sexy Rosalie by his side._**

**_But this, is a different story._**

* * *

**Logan Point of View.**

Emmett and I grabbed my boxes out of Elliott's trunk before he left. They showed me my new room, and left me alone to unpack. Besides Jasper. Before my parents died he was my closed friend, even closer then Emmett. I knew he was going to want the whole story, but I simply didn't want to tell it, over and over. Also, I didn't want sympathy. Its not wait I needed. He sat in the desk chair, while I made my bed, stocked my bookshelf, and unpacked my clothes. As soon as I was done, he pulled me into a big hug. We sat down on my bed, and Jasper said, " I understand why you don't want to tell people your story. But, I'm just Jazzy. I won't tell anyone. I won't be sympathetic. I just want to know why you look so sad. Yes, I can see through your big fake smiles. I understand your act, but you don't have to act around me."

He said that with so much love, I couldn't say no. So, I started my story, at the beginning.

* * *

**Jasper Point Of View**

** I had always loved Logan. Seeing her, so beautiful, so sad. It broke my heart. I begged her to tell me why she was sad. She started her story with a warning. " Now, my story has some really sad parts. But if you just stop me and give me a hug, I won't tell you the rest. I just with have thought about what I'm doing, and I will stop." **

****** I nodded and waited for her to tell the story, she sighed, and I could see her eyes were becoming glossy " I came home Friday, September 1st, to see my mom lying on the floor. I was in 4Th grade, as you know. I went over to her, making sure not to touch her. I had seen enough crime shows to know what they would think if they found my prints on here. She had a bite in her neck. I screamed at the pool of blood on floor. I immediately ran over to the phone and called the police department, where my dad worked. Officer Nolan answered, ' Hello. Forks Police Department.' I was sobbing into the phone, ' Davey,is my daddy there?' I asked, he always came home at a different time." She shivered.**

" No, Hun,' he said, ' Your daddy went home, what's wrong?' he asked. I sobbed harder, ' mommy is on the floor, some animal bite her or something. I don't think my daddy is home Davey.' I cried, he said to wait there, that people from the police would be there in a minuet. I crawled into the corner in the kitchen, and stared at my mom and cried. When they came in, Davey walked around my mom, and picked me up. That's when my dad came in. ' Oh-no' I remember whispering, because I could smell the liquor. 'Shit, what's she doing on the floor? And Lola, why are you crying? Nolan, what are you doing here?' he said his words slurred. I put my buried my head into Davey's shirt. ' Goddamn it Lola!' my dad yelled not even remembering my real name, ' Shut your whiny ass up!"

"Know, I'm not sure how the law system works, but, within days, I was moving to a foster family far away. Because they said my dad was unfit to raise me. I remember pleading, for Davey to take me in. But his wife wouldn't let him. The lady I was sent to, she made me her personal slave. I was with her for 2 weeks before she left me alone to go shopping. As soon as she left, I called Dr. Elliot, I told him everything. He got here just as the foster mom got home, she was pissed. But, she let me go. The next woman, tried to abuse me. But as soon as she tried to slap me for the first time I grabbed her hand twisted it behind her back, she called Dr. Elliott and said she couldn't control me. I was in a new foster home within days. From then on, I took care of myself, stealing money when I needed to, even sleeping at arcade some days. Until, I ended up here." She finished. I pulled her into a big hug, she was sobbing.

I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, " Logan, I can't tell you how awesome you are for telling me this. I love you, I have always loved you. And I'm glad you confided in me." I said, then with as much passion as I had, I kissed her, and she kissed me back. We lost in our own world. I was lost in her scent, she smelled like ocean water and lavender. Then there was a knock at the door. She pushed me away, then sat on the desk chair.

" Time for dinner guys." Emmett said, smiling.

" You heard something didn't you?" Logan giggled.

" I always knew Jazz was a moaner. We heard him a little bit in our room, probably because our room is next to yours. YOU MUST CONFESS YOUR LOVE AT DINNER! MOMMY JASPER AND LOGAN WERE KISSING! WE HEARD THEM BUT THEY WON'T CONFESS THEIR LOVE!" Emmett yelled running downstairs. Logan let out a laugh and grabbed me hand, pulling me down the stairs, to supper.

When we sat down, everyone started giggling except for Esme and Carlisle who were smiling at us. Logan and I were both looking down at our hands, which were still intertwined. "Oh shut up! You all knew it was going to happen!!" Logan said giggling. The laughter died down and we ate. Esme and Carlisle announced that Logan would start school tomorrow, to which she muttered, " Oh, joy."

Hopefully tomorrow will go well.

* * *

**_Hey guys. I got my first review, which I was so happy for. I'm happy a lot of you guys are enjoying this story. I am enjoying writing it. -L.L.B_**


End file.
